


The Evolution Of Feelings

by Keira_63



Series: Harry Potter Drabble & One-Shot Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James likes her immediately. It takes Lily a little longer. James/Lily</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution Of Feelings

When they’re first years James thinks she’s beautiful. Her deep red hair, her sparkling green eyes and her wide smile are his favourite, but he writes childish poems in praise of all her features.  
He tries not to be too offended when she turns her nose up at his recitations of these poems to her. He’s got very little shame and it takes more than a little rejection to embarrass him.  
He’s got a crush but it hasn’t gone further, not yet.  
Besides, he sees her blush sometimes at his effusive praise, even if she covers it with an insult and flounces off to join her friends.  
She likes him. She just doesn’t realise it yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they are second years Lily thinks he’s an arrogant bullying toerag.  
She hates how he teases Severus, disapproves of his pranks (even if she can’t help but laugh at some of them) and doesn’t like his carefree, irresponsible attitude.  
He’s always trying to talk to her, always complimenting her. She knows he likes her.  
But she can’t like him back. Not when he’s hexing Severus almost every week and laughing about it with his friends. Severus is her best friend and all he does is tease and torment him.  
It doesn’t matter how much he praises, how many poems he writes, how many gifts he gives and how many firework displays he orchestrates that end with her name in sparkling lights in the Great Hall.  
She doesn’t like him. Not at all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they are third years James still thinks she’s is the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. Even as her face screws up in anger and she screams at him to leave Snape alone.  
He doesn’t, of course, because Snape isn’t an innocent bystander in their little ongoing war, he’s a full and involved participant.  
Besides, she’s really quite stunning when she’s angry. He prefers her smiles and laughter but he’ll take what he can get.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they’re fourth years Lily thinks he isn’t any better but she admits his poems are getting to be quite well-written and witty.  
He’s handsome, she can admit that. Not quite as charming as the general population at Hogwarts perceive Sirius to be (though she can’t see it herself) but certainly no slouch.  
He dates now, but in between girlfriends he still declares his undying devotion to her, calls her sublime and exquisite and bewitching (she thinks he’s been sneaking looks at a thesaurus).  
They get put together in Transfiguration and he’s actually very helpful. She’s quite surprised.  
He’s still horrible to Severus and she still doesn’t care much for him but he might be tolerable.  
Sometimes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they are fifth years James thinks he might be able to make a bit of progress. She doesn’t despise him quite as much as she did before. He thinks he made headway with their project in fourth year.  
He offers to help her study for their Transfiguration OWLs. She scoffs and looks away but she occasionally asks him questions and he beams (like an idiot, Sirius says).  
It all goes mostly down the drain after their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL. He’s so stupid and he doesn’t think and he just really can’t stand Snape. He’ll admit to being a show-off and he likes to get a reaction but maybe he goes a little too far with Snape.  
Of course, Snape himself doesn’t emerge from the incident looking good either, but she gives him such a dressing down that he can’t even really be pleased about the breach between her and Snape.  
She ignores both of them for the rest of the year.  
He whispers an apology to her as they exit Platform 9 ¾ but he doesn’t know if she hears it. She doesn’t look back and his heart breaks just a little.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they’re sixth years Lily refuses to talk to him outside of completely necessary interactions (all done using a cold, detached voice) for the first month of classes.  
Eventually, though, she concedes that her behaviour might be a slight overreaction. He did an incredibly stupid, bullying thing, she let him know what she thought of him and he apologised. She knows he’s sorry, knows that he normally doesn’t go as far as he did then and knows that his apology is sincere. He still dislikes Severus immensely, she knows that for sure, but she can tell that he regretted the extent of the humiliation he caused.  
So she starts talking to him again, slowly but surely. She studies with him sometimes, talks with him about the aspects of the wizarding world that still confuse her and educates him on the muggle world.  
She admits to herself that she uses him to begin with. He’s got such a big personality and presence, especially when you add in the other Marauders – she likes that, it consumes her time and lets her forget about her broken friendship with Severus. But as time goes on she realises that he’s clever and funny and brave and yes, he’s sometimes still an arrogant idiot but he can be kind too.  
They fight a lot. She hates that he still falls back into bullying habits and has an over-inflated ego. He doesn’t like that she still sometimes defends Severus and that sometimes she has a hard time seeing past what he used to be like to the good man he’s trying to become.  
But he still writes her poetry and she really rather likes it. When everyone else gets her books and clothes for her birthday (which she loves, but it’s rather predictable) he braves the muggle world he’s still not quite able to comfortably navigate in order to get her a recording of the new Beatles compilation she wants. She sees more James and less Potter.  
And when they say goodbye at the end of the year she hugs him and calls them friends.  
She doesn’t say that she might have a tiny crush. Miniscule really.  
Okay, so maybe it’s a bit more than that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they are seventh years James comes back to school with bad tidings of the murder of his parents, probably on the orders of Voldemort. She hugs him for a long time and tells him how sorry she is.  
They’ve been aware of the war for a while, but this is the first time it has really hit home for him. His home is so empty now, even if Sirius is there to stop the loneliness from overwhelming him.  
He’s in no state to be wooing her for the first few months but he when Christmas arrives and he sweet-talks the house elves into performing a Beatles number in the middle of the Great Hall for her it’s a sign that he’s healing.  
When she flings herself at him and then kisses him he grins for the first time since his parents’ deaths.  
She blushes and he keeps on smiling like an idiot. Professor McGonagall looks stern but the twinkle in her eyes shows her true feelings.  
He still curses Snape occasionally, but only because Snape curses first (mostly). He doesn’t tell her about that, though.  
It’s more than an infatuation for him. There’s fondness and devotion and ardour and he’s really just completely mad about her. He thought his feelings were strong before but now she’s actually chosen him he gets to see what real, deep feelings are, gets to experience what he knows his parents had.  
He knows she feels the same. He doubts sometimes. He’s never been shy about her, never been discouraged, but he sometimes can’t quite believe that she wants to be with him. But she does and she is.  
It’s beautiful and amazing and he writes more poetry.  
He also gets a lot of detentions for the outlandish way he likes to show his feelings. Eventually, she finds herself deliberately getting detention once or twice just to spend some time with him. Now there’s devotion.  
They both graduate with exceptional results and their joy manages to chase away the growing panic and worry of the darkness that is ever growing in their world.  
They are so very happy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James proposes at the end of the summer, a few months after their graduation.  
Lily accepts with a beaming smile on her face.  
They adore each other of course. But they are also very aware of the danger that lies ahead. They join the Order of the Phoenix and know that death could be coming for them soon. If it comes, they’d rather have had time together so they rush the wedding. It’s happening a lot these days.  
They marry just after they’ve both turned nineteen. It’s a gorgeous day and the sun is shining for them. James looks beyond handsome and Lily is radiant. Their friends beam at them and they swear there’s never been a happier day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When their son is born they realise that things can be even better.  
Harry James Potter is amazing, a symbol of just how much they care about each other, the perfect mix of both of them. Everyone says he’s the image of James, with Lily’s eyes, but the two parents see further. Harry is a lot like his father, but they see a hint of the Evans nose and plenty of Lily’s personality in their son. He is perfect to them.  
They become even closer. They have less alone time with a baby but neither of them mind. They don’t work – James does so much for the Order and wants time with Harry. Lily thinks of pursuing Charms or Potions but the political climate is worrying and they don’t want to risk it. She stays at home with Harry and helps on the occasional Order mission too.  
Despite everything that is going on with the war, they are indescribably happy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They have to go into hiding when they find out about the prophecy.  
They both hate it. Things are tense and strained. They can’t imagine living without each other, but being constantly confined to their home has its downsides and there are only rare visits from their friends to break the monotony.  
Lily deals with it a little easier but she’s still a social woman and she hates being separated from her friends. But James is worse. He’s so free that he hates not being able to leave their home. She gets constantly worried that he’ll try to sneak out, but he takes the threat of Voldemort seriously. They have faced him three times and somehow come out alive – they both know the odds of it happening again aren’t great.  
They argue a lot. But eventually they get used to it. They talk for hours while Harry naps, discover so many things about each other. Every day they become more devoted to each other and their darling son.  
They find the positives in a bad situation and they think that if they can live through the war they’ll be the happiest family in the world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort comes for them on Halloween and they aren’t expecting it at all.  
James screams at Lily to run, to save herself and their son. He puts all the emotion he’s ever felt for her into his voice and his one quick look and she has never felt so special or adored than in that moment when death is on their heels.  
She doesn’t want to leave him but she knows he’s giving her and Harry a chance and she refuses to let it be in vain.  
She runs and refuses to look back as her beloved husband faces down their enemy without even his wand.  
She doesn’t hear the words but she hears Voldemort and she knows without a doubt that James is gone and she’s never felt so bereft, so devastated, in her life.  
She heads towards her son but she’s too late. Voldemort is there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shields Harry. Of course she does.  
Voldemort tries to make a deal with her. He tells her that he will spare her if she moves and lets him have Harry.  
She laughs in his face. She can’t help it. She has lost her husband and the only reason she can think of for carrying on is the boy whimpering in the cot behind her. She will die for her son, if it will give him even the hint of a chance to live.  
Lily has never lacked feeling. She’s got a temper to match her hair, an infectious sense of humour and the capacity for deep emotion. But nothing ever came close to what she feels for James and Harry. James is gone and her heart aches beyond belief. But Harry is still here and she will keep him safe if it is the last thing she does.  
And it is. Her last act in life is shielding Harry. And she does more than she ever thought possible.  
She saves her son and, years later, with the tales and memories of his parents’ sacrifice in his mind, her son saves their world from destruction at the hands of Voldemort.  
And James and Lily’s story lives on in the minds of generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
